Lluvia interna
by imarbu18
Summary: Pronto la tierra lo empezó a cubrir todo y nuevamente bajó su vista al suelo. Ese era el adiós definitivo para su mejor amigo. Pensamientos de Roy Mustang ante la muerte de Maes hughes.


**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**  
**

- Diálogos

- _"Pensamientos"_

_ - Recuerdos_

**Lluvia interna**

* * *

– _¡No es linda! – las mejillas de Maes se mantenían sonrosadas, tal cual las de un hombre perdidamente enamorado, mientras le mostraba a Roy una fotografía de su amada hija Elicia._

_Por enésima ocasión, Mustang espiró no teniendo ningún otro remedio más que escuchar a su amigo presumir acerca de su familia, se reclinó en su silla para escuchar el mismo discurso por quién sabe cuántas veces. Parecía no tomarle importancia a sus palabras, sin embargo se alegraba por él, era de esos hombres que luchaban por lo que querían y se entregaban a ello sin importar nada más._

_Su familia era ese pilar y esa siempre había sido la razón que lo mantenía día con día. Desde que se convirtió en su amigo lo había sabido, esa fue la razón que lo mantuvo con vida durante la guerra de Ishbal. Aunque ciertamente a veces le abrumaba tanta palabrería._

– _Por cierto Roy, ¿cuándo piensas casarte? – le cuestionó de manera divertida._

– _¡CÁLLATE! – Dejó a un lado todos sus pensamiento al escuchar semejante pregunta – deja de decirme esas cosas, yo no pienso casarme – había perdido, hace mucho tiempo, la cuenta de cuántas veces Maes le sugería lo mismo._

– _Te vendría bien – replicó ajustando sus gafas – si me permites decirlo y aunque no lo hagas, creo que la teniente Hawkeye sería una muy buena opción para ti._

* * *

Alzó su vista al despejado cielo luego de haber llegado justo al lugar que había sido elegido, hubiese dado su vida de ser necesario con tal de no vivir ese doloroso momento; la desolación era evidente. Tapó sus ojos. como pudo, ajustando su gorra de plato hacia el frente de su rostro y enterrando su vista en el suelo.

No era capaz de fijar su mirada al frente mientras el féretro era cargado por los oficiales, ni siquiera cuando escuchó los disparos al aire rindiéndole tributo. Su amigo era valiente y siempre sonreía pese a cualquier adversidad pero, ¿cómo podía sonreír él en ese momento?, lo único que quería era despertar y que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

– _¿Entonces, por qué ingresaste a la academia? – le cuestionó Roy mientras seguía excavando como parte del castigo que les habían impuesto por indisciplina._

– _Es posible que tú quieras proteger al país – contestó Maes mientras se detenía un momento – sin embargo, yo quiero proteger a la mujer que amo._

– _¿Acaso existe una mujer tan maravillosa? – cuestionó con curiosidad._

– _Tonto – aseveró – claro que encontraré a una que sea así de maravillosa._

* * *

Definitivamente la había encontrado. Observó en ese instante a Gracia, ella era el refugio que Hughes tenía para olvidar todas las atrocidades cometidas en Ishbal. Al conocerla cuando regresaron de la guerra lo supo y hasta entonces entendió lo que él le repetía. _"Lo que ha ocurrido y lo que he hecho aquí, me lo guardaré en mí y sonreiré cuando esté frente a ella. La haré muy feliz"._

Ciertamente hizo muy feliz a su esposa y a su hija, sin embargo ¿valía la pena su sacrificio ahora?; respiró profundamente y tomó fuerzas para divisar hacia el frente sintiendo como tragaba grueso por las lágrimas contenidas. La bandera de Amestris ataviaba el negro féretro de Maes Hughes y sobre éste yacía la gorra que él utilizaba. Pronto la tierra lo empezó a cubrir todo y nuevamente bajó su vista al suelo.

"_Para proteger al país, tienes que estar en la punta de la pirámide Roy Mustang. Cuenta con migo, quiero ver como tu idealismo ingenuo cambia a este país"._

Era un tonto, Hughes debía haber estado allí para cuando su meta se cumpliera, él debía haberlo visto en la cima de la pirámide dirigiendo a Amestris, debió haber seguido junto a su familia para seguirlo oyendo presumir de ésta constantemente.

* * *

– _¡También estás aquí!, hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo Maes sorprendido mientras lo observaba fijamente; encontrarse con su viejo amigo de la academia en medio de una guerra no era lo que esperaba. – Te veo algo cambiado. – Aseguró sabiendo el por qué._

_Roy miró a su antiguo compañero y notó en sus ojos lo mismo que reflejaban los propios. – Podría decir lo mismo de ti – contestó – tienes ojos de asesino._

– _Sí – aseveró Maes luego de unos segundos, su mirada contrastaba con su tono de voz; ciertamente no le enorgullecía ese título._

_Ambos se dirigieron una leve sonrisa pese a que compartían el mismo sentimiento, las vidas de miles de Ishbalanos se habían extinguido en sus manos a causa del exterminio que estaban ejecutando; sin embargo aunque no quisieran, las ordenes del führer eran precisas y unos insignificante soldados como ellos sólo podían obedecer._

* * *

"_El poder de una sola persona no es gran cosa. En ese caso, haré todo lo posible por proteger, aunque sea poco, a aquellos que quiero"._

Recordó con pesadumbre las palabras que él mismo se dijo mientras se encontraba en aquella guerra y se maldijo por no haber cumplido con ello; aquel que había jurado ayudarle a ascender en la escala militar ya no estaba con él y se sentía culpable por no haber podido cambiar esa situación. ¿Qué es lo que Hughes había descubierto?, ¿por qué lo habían asesinado?, ¿quién lo había hecho?

– Mamá, ¿por qué entierran a papá? – La dulce voz de la pequeña Elicia resonó en el reinante silencio e hizo eco en su interior cortando sus pensamientos; cerró sus ojos y puños fuertemente inclinando aún más su rostro con pesar siendo incapaz de algo más, nunca se había sentido tan impotente en su vida.

– Elicia – Gracia tomó la mano de su pequeña mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, ¿cómo mostrarse fuerte ante las preguntas de su hija en esos momentos?

– Si hacen eso papá no podrá ir a trabajar – continuó con su dulce voz como buscando una explicación a lo que estaba pasando. Gracia tomó a Elicia en sus brazos y rompió en llanto junto a ella sin poder evitarlo.

– Papá dijo que tenía mucho trabajo. ¡No lo entierren!, papá, papá… – el llanto de Elicia se ahogaba en el cuello de su madre y penetraba en los oídos de los militares allí reunidos, indudablemente un momento duro de afrontar.

Roy sentía que la delgada tela de sus blancos guantes podría romperse en cualquier momento si seguía manteniendo sus puños tan fuertemente cerrados. El llanto del pequeño orgullo de Hughes quebrantó su alma. Elicia apenas había cumplido tres años, definitivamente entendió a Hughes, si esa pequeña fuese su hija la presumiría también en cada oportunidad que tuviese.

Mientras escuchaba el sonoro llanto de la pequeña juró que encontraría todas las respuestas sobre la muerte de su amigo, haría pagar a quien sea que lo hubiese asesinado. Si no pudo hacer nada para evitar que muriera al menos encontraría las causas de lo sucedido; su muerte no sería en vano.

* * *

– _Señor. Tiene llamada del teniente coronel Hughes de Central desde una línea pública – escuchó tras el teléfono._

– _¿Otra vez?, transfiérela. – dijo a la operadora._

_Estaba seguro de qué es lo que quería. – Si es para presumir de tu hija, ¡otra vez!, no te voy a oír. – Tajó determinado poniéndose de pie antes de escucharlo hablar; sin embargo tras la línea sólo escuchó silencio._

– _¿Hughes? – frunció un poco el entrecejo al no escuchar nada, no era típico de él quedarse callado._

– _¡Oye Hughes! – repitió._

– _¡¿Hughes? – alzó la voz llamando a su amigo nuevamente, sin embargo segundos después escuchó la línea cortarse._

_Observó intrigado por unos segundos el auricular que aún sostenía en su mano y luego lo dejó en su lugar, ¿por qué colgó el teléfono?, le hubiese devuelto la llamada pero había hablado desde una línea pública, típico de él cada vez que le hablaba para presumir de su familia; solamente después de que le prohibieran en reiteradas ocasiones utilizar la línea privada del ejercito para tal motivo. Sin embargo también solía llamar de fuera para informarle sobre algo que no quisiese que fuera fácilmente intervenido por la milicia._

* * *

Resopló con tristeza, tenía la sensación de que todo esto había pasado por ese último motivo, describir ese momento sería difícil pero cuando escuchó silencio del otro lado de la línea tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba mal. Fijó por primera vez su vista en la ya ubicada lápida y encaminó con pesadez sus pasos hacía allí. Pensar en que esa fue la última vez que supo de su amigo le hacía quebrantarse aún más.

La tarde empezaba a caer y el cielo se tornaba rojizo para darle paso a la oscuridad de la noche, poco a poco el lugar quedaba sólo y parecía como si nada hubiese sucedido; tuvo que resignarse y comprender que la vida continuaba, sin embargo haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para cumplir lo que le había prometido a Hughes, él estaría en la cima de la pirámide.

Ese pensamiento le daba ánimos para continuar, sin embargo cada nuevo paso que daba era aún más difícil que el anterior. Resolló mientras retiraba su gorra para sostenerla a su costado izquierdo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la tumba de Hughes, jamás imaginó siquiera encontrarse con su amigo en esas circunstancias luego de recibir esa llamada.

Se detuvo luego de unos pocos pasos. 'Ascendido por morir en cumplimiento del deber. General de Brigada Hughes' – leyó en silencio lo que rezaba la lápida luego de estar frente a ésta; _"irónico"_ enfatizó para sus adentros.

– Muerto en acción y promovido por ello; eras el que trabajaría para mí y me llevaría a la cima, luego mueres y me pasas en rango, ¿cómo suena para alguien que dijo que me ayudaría a ascender? – coligió mientras recordaba su actual rango de teniente coronel, el mismo que su amigo ostentase en vida.

– Idiota – masculló quedamente. Cómo se suponía que iba a lograrlo si uno de los pilares que lo impulsaban a seguir se había ido.

– ¿Coronel? – escuchó en ese momento la voz de su teniente primera Hawkeye; estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera la escuchó acercarse.

Ladeo levemente su mirada a la izquierda para observar a la teniente que se había posicionado unos pasos atrás de él, sus ambamarinos ojos reflejaban la misma pesadumbre que los azabaches suyos. _"…Creo que la teniente Hawkeye sería una muy buena opción para ti"_, por breves segundos la comisura de sus labios se levantaron casi imperceptiblemente a modo de sonrisa al recordar las palabras del ahora general de brigada; espiró y desvió de nuevo su vista a la lápida. "_Quizás tenías razón"_ concedió por un momento.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – le oyó decir con su suave voz, seguramente le cuestionaba por ese pequeño gesto que tuvo. Tenía que reconocer que su teniente primera era una mujer muy perspicaz.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente sin observarla, pese a todo eran precisamente esas palabras las que no deseaba escuchar.

– Sí, estoy bien – confirmó con su siempre imperturbable pose erguida, no obstante su voz sonó mucho menos inflexible de lo que hubiese deseado; pero ¿cómo estar bien justo luego de haber perdido a tu mejor amigo?, las palabras de la teniente fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.

– ¡Rayos!, comenzó a llover. – Afirmó con la misma voz de antes luego de acomodar nuevamente su gorra y alzar su vista al cielo.

Escuchó a su teniente primera negar tal aserción, sin embargo no pudo objetar nada, sus ojos estaban húmedos y en ese momento, observando el rojizo cielo, no quiso ni evitó dejar correr las lágrimas sobre su rostro.

– Claro… – susurró – claro que sí – volvió a afirmar sintiendo como las lágrimas se hacían camino descendente a través de sus mejillas cayendo sobre la tumba de Maes Hughes.

– Sí señor, tiene razón – oyó decir a su teniente luego de unos momentos.

Nuevamente no dijo nada ante eso, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio manteniendo la misma pose por más tiempo, sus lágrimas serían el sello de la promesa que le hiciera a Hughes. Se convertiría en el futuro führer de Amestris y cambiaría al país.

* * *

...

* * *

N/A: Breve One-shot que trata de relatar algunos pensamientos de Roy Mustang mientras se lleva a cabo la ceremonia de despedida de Maes Hughes.

Es bastante corto y se me ocurrió inesperadamente (como casi todo), por lo que tuve la necesidad de materializar el fic mientras me visitaba la inspiración, y es que debo aprovechar cuando eso sucede porque no se presenta muy a menudo que digamos.

Agradezco si se toman el tiempo de leer hasta aquí, si lo hacen espero que la lectura haya valido la pena.

Saludos.

-Imarbu18-


End file.
